roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Charisk Dreemurr/Ant Challenge Tips
My best score is 113 and I play on iPad. This is a tips guide for how to do better in the Ant Challenge. These are a general guideline that most people follow and is not required to be followed by everyone. Introduction *Ant Challenge is feature hidden behind the 20 bee gate and is part of Panda Bear’s quests. The rules of this mode is simple. *At the beginning of each wave a wave of Ants spawn, these increase in difficulty as the time goes on. *The amount of pollen required to summon a wave starts at 6000 and increases by 1000 after each wave. *Each ant that you kill increases your score by 1. *The Lawn Mower first appears when you are around 35 points, the Lawn Mower increases in speed as the challenge’s time ticks down. *The higher the final score that you obtain the better your rewards will be. Lawn Mowers Lawn mowers are part of the obstacles you are faced when confronting the challenge. These obstacles sends out a blinking red light on one of the six gates before being released into the lane. Upon contact this strips off around 1/4 of your health (this damage can be reduced by damage reduction). This combined with the ants such as Fire Ants and Giant Ants can make them a dangerous threat. The speed of the mower increases as time goes on and this can make it difficult to avoid. It is recommended to watch for lawnmowers before ants in the later waves as it will most likely make up the majority of your deaths. Tips Here is a few tips to help you * Have three Rage Bees in your swarm, the faster you beat the wave the faster your bees can return to gathering. * Have Gifted Brave Bee or Rage Bee, these boost swarm atk. * Always watch for Lawn Mowers and try to jump with parachute to get out of the way. * Try to use scythe to gather or porcelain dipper as they produce x3 and x1.5 boosts for flowers. * Having Baby Bees is very useful due to x2 pollen (same to Bear Bee). * Bombs and Event Bees’s ability can harvest a lot of pollen at once. * If you are an expert on the ant challenge it would be ideal to summon as many waves of ants as possible in the 1-2 minutes as the subsequent waves will require a lot more pollen to summon (if you are not careful you may die with a score less than 10) * Always prioritise Fire Ants as they would cut up the map requiring you to jump between lanes to avoid getting hit by the Lawn Mower. Other Indirect Tips * Try getting more Hive Slot. The more hive slots, the more Bees you can have the higher score you will get. * Leveling up bees. To get 100 score in the Ant Challenge you WILL encounter level 7 and 8 ants, this will be problematic if you have level 6 bees as they will miss the majority of the time. * Amulets, There is one other amulet that can boost a bee’s attack power. This is the King Beetle Amulet. * Badges, Some of the Badges will offer boosts to Colour/Colourless Pollen collection whilst others will affect the Bombs. This boost applies to the Ant Challenge as well. 934DD6D4-4172-40F5-8872-333A13F72B49.png|Example rewards from ant challenge. A06C0647-5552-4B94-AF3F-EA508B2F19AC.jpeg|Lawn Mower Category:Blog posts